Must
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: Sakura is forced to bring Sasuke back, by Tsunade herself. what happens when Sakura thought she ne longer loved him, but how wrong she was. SASUXSAKU.


_**...**_

**OK, well, here's a short oneshot for all of you that I'm leavin hangin CoughBrokenXDreamsCough. Sorry if you don't want this dedicated to you, but I'm dedicating this story to you anyway. Tell me if you don't like it. I like all your stories, and sorry for the wait, everybody!**__**By the way, I sometimes dedicate my stories to other authors. Tell me if you don't want a story dedicted to you. TTYL!**

_**...**_

_**Short summary: Must. She must find him and bring him back. To end everyones suffering, she had to bring him back. Even if it ment killing him. SasuSaku.**_

' I've got to bring him back. If I want to end their suffering, then I can't fail.' Sakura thought as she jumped through trees in the forest.

She was the last member of the patrol squad that was sent to capture Sasuke. Naruto had fainted in the last battle, and Sai and Yamato and Kakashi had been left behin during the second battle with one of the sound members. Now it was up to Sakura to find Sasuke, bring him back, and get everyone else to safety.

_**Scrccchhh. **_Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she felt someones chakra. It was getting closer, and it was darker than night. Sakura jumped higher in the tree and hid her chakra well. After waiting nealry fifteen minutes, someone came into the clearing. It was Sasuke. She suppresed a gasp, and then decided to attack. But she needed a plan. Sakura had the IQ of Shikamaru now, studying with him and Tsunade. After a minute she decided on a distant range attack.

Sakura tied invisible shinobi chakra absorbant cords around six kunai. She sent them flying towards Sasuke, which stuck themselves in the tree behind him. Target practice with Tenten was good help. Sakura made a clone of an enemy just as Sasuke jumped on the branch she was on. She jumped off, taking the other end of the cords with her. Sasuke punched the clone, and it disappeered. He smirked, then said," Who is messing with my head?" Sakura didn't laugh at first, but after hiding herself so well, that not even the Sharingan could find her, she laughed very loudly. Sasuke heard the echo of her voice, and he was trying to find where she was at. " You knw you can't find me, Sasuke. Just give up." Sakura laughed. " Karin? If this is another one of your jokes, then you won't live to see tommorrow!" Sasuke shouted, obviosly frustrated. " Karin? Who's she?" Sakura asked loudly. " Who the fuck are you?!" Sasuke screamed. " Oh, I'm hurt. You can't even remember me?" Sakura asked, jumping down from her hiding place into the clearing. Sasuke had already jumped down. There, right in front of him, was Sakura. Her short shinobi skirt with tights upunder was being ruffled from the wind. Her sleevless shirt was being blown in the wind, and she stood with a devious smile on her face. He legs were crossed at the bottom, and she stood straight with her hair down and with her arms drawn out in front of her. He could now see the strings that were binding him together in a nanosecond. He felt his dark chakra leaving his body, unwillingly. " Ahhh! What the fuck are you doing to me, Sakura!?" he asked in pain. " After I drain you of your chakra, I can bring you back home, thus depriving everyone of their missery. Ever since you left, everyones been in depression. Once I bring you back, then everyone won't be so unhappy. But I don't know why people would want someone like you back in their village. I mean, if you wanted to run off and have little Orochimarulings with Orochimaru, then fine. I was sad at first, but then I relized that you just wanted to kill your brother and gain power." Sakura said. Sasuke was feeling really weak right now, and barely had the strength to say, " Sakura, is that the only reason you're doing this to me?" Sakura nodded and said," Why, of course. I wouldn't of even bothered with this mission if Lady Tsunade wouldn't have made me go along with Naruto and Sai and Yamato and Kakashi. Oh yeah, Yamato and Sai were the ones that took your place after you left. Yeah, they both have a thing for me, so you have a lot of competition. It's not just them, but nearly all of Konaha. But, then again, you don't care, so why should I be wasting my time telling you this when I could be squeezing the life out of you? Oh right, there is no reason!" Sakura said as she squeezed the cords tighter. Sasuke screamed in pain, and then somethign hit her. Her eye widened, then she loosened the cords. Sasuke's body dropped to the ground. " Sakura, stop, please." he whispered. Sakura walked over to him, then said, "Why should I? When you learn to be nicer to everyone, then I'll stop being mean to you. Until then, you're going to be a slave to me. With these cords, I can break your bones, drain you of your chakra in the most unhumain way, or even kill you." Sakura let out a cruel laugh, and Sasuke frowned. " Sakura, you could take me back without doing this." Sasuke choked out. " But, Sasuke, this is too much fun. Seeing you suffer, being punished for running off. But the punishment that Tsunade is going to give you will be much worse, because I just have to snap my fingers, tell her the punishment, and it's done." she said. " Well, being hated by the one you love is punishment enough for me!" Sasuke screamed. " Then you now know how I felt when we were kids! You hated me, and you just used me." she said, loosening the cords a bit. " I didn't hate you! You were the one who I cared most for!" he shouted. " Shut up! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Sakura screeched. The cords fell from her fingertips, untying themselves from Sasuke's body. But before he could get up, Sakura had tied the end of the cords that she was holding and jerked them with full force. Sasuke still layed on the ground, his back on the ground, getting less of the brutal contact with the cords. Sakura, who held the knot of cords in her right hand, untied six of the cords from the knot, letting the strings fall nimbly from her fingertips.

Chakra was absorbed from the body depending on the tightness of the cords.

Sasuke was breathing very lightly, and Sakura was standing right next to him. She stepped on his stomach, and pressed on his belly. " Ahhhh!" he screamed. The pain was so intence, that he felt like dying right then and there. Sasuke had never known of any chakra cords, but they hurt like a motha flipper when they drained the chakra from your body. Sakura took a kunai from the pouch on her leg, and threw it at Sasuke, it stabbing him in the leg. He screamed out in pain. Sasuke was being tortured by the one friend he still had, and a few minutes before he slipped into unconsciousness, Sasuke felt Sakura untie the cords from his body, and a cool, but still warm, feeling filled his body. He relized that it forst took controll in his heart, then in the rest of his body.

When Sasuke woke up, he was in a hospital room with someone by his side, sitting in a chair, but he couldn't clearly make the figure out. " Sakura?" he asked. " Yes, Sasuke?" he heard her say. " Where are you?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke's hand was roaming the bed to find her. Then a warm hand was placed on his, and that was when he relized that bandages were over his eyes. Sasuke felt Sakura's thin and warm fingers unwrap the bandages expertly. Sakura pulled away the last of the white cotton gauze. " Why was there bandages on my eyes?" he asked. " Sharingan overdose, I guess. That's what my diognosis read." she said in her honey-sweet voice. " Plus, you weren't suppossed to really see where you were at, so don't tell anybody that I did this, or I could get in a lot of trouble." Sakura continued. " What was all the torture for? All the insults you threw at me weren't like you." Sasuke said after ten minutes of silence. " Well, you did kinda treated me like that, so I just wanted to show you how I felt while we were kids before I brought you back to the village. Sorry, though." she said. Sasuke sat in silence for another ten minutes, before Sakura got up and said," Well, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Sai and Yamato for traing in an hour. Bye." she said as she got up and left. Sasuke sat in silence, staring down at the blanket across his lap. The bandages that were on his eyes were now on the blanket at the end of the bed, the ones that Sakura had touched, the same things that she put him through to help him. After a while he laid back down and drifted into a most uneasy sleep.

Sakura had felt bad about leaving Sasuke and lying to him, telling him she had training with Sai and Yamato. Sakura decided that she would visit him tomorrow for a while longer. While she was in her thoughts, she was just able to relize what time it was. Sakura didn't relize what time it had been when Sasuke woke up and she left. but it was nearly eight, so she began to walk home. On her way, she saw a girl in an alley with a few big guys surronding her.

" Why don't you give me a little pleasure, hot cakes?" the largest man asked. " Hey, I don't think you're supposed to be hurting a little girl like that. Why don't you guys go rape one another?" Sakura asked at the end of the alley. She then noticed the girl had cuts and bruises all over her, and her shirt was torn at the collar. Sakura threw a kunai, and since the guys were drunk, didn't have the cense enough to run, so the kunia stabbed the largest one in the arm. While he was trying to pull the kunai out, Sakura ran after him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. When he regained his posture, he shouted," Come on, guys! This chicks not a normal person!" And they all took off. The girl thanked Sakura four times, then ran home. " These people are crazy." Sakura said aloud as she walked home.

When she arrived home, she took a bath and went to bed.

The next morning

When Sakura awoke, she looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed, and took a shower and changed into a black skirt with a Briar Rose shirt. Sakura put her short hair up into a ponytail and put a bit of makeup on. She slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed her purse. Destination: Hospital.

When Sakura arrived at the hospital, she walked directly to Sasuke's room.

She knocked on the door, and asked from the outside," Sasuke? Are you there?" Sakura opened the door, and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, watching TV. " Hey." she said. Sasuke straightened, and clicked off the TV. " Sorry to come unannounced, but I guess I was a little unfair by just walking out on you yesterday." Sakura said as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. " It's alright. You're better company than all those fangirls that's come to see me for hours at a time." Sasuke said. " Has Naruto or any of the others come to see you yet?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head, no, and Sakura asked herself," Well, I don't know why they wouldn't want to come see you... Oh, that's right! Most of our friends are out on missions. All that's left here is Neji and Choji. I know you wouldn't want to see them." Sasuke shook his head, no. " Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" she asked. " Yeah. I just..." he said, not being able to think of anything else to say. " What?" Sakura asked. " I just don't feel good." he said. " Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked, leaning over a bit and putting her hand on his forehead. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. " Actually, there is something you can do." he said. Sasuke was now just inches away from her face. " Sasuke, I don't know if we really should be doing this." Sakura said, obvious nervousness in her voice. " You think? You've got to be sure if you want to be right. Isn't that right, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he asked. The way Sasuke said her name made her shiver, even though she tried to supress it. Sakura shook her head, and said," What is wrong with you?" " Nothing that you can't fix." Sasuke said. He quickly flipped their position, so that he was on top. " Sasuke, cut it out!' Sakura screamed as Sasuke kissed her down her neck. Finally, his hormones kicked in and he kissed her on the lips. At first the kiss was gentle and tender, but it soon turned into Sasuke kissing her with as much force possible. Sasuke ran his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, and she soon granted it to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and he ran his hands up and down her waist. Finally, when they both broke for air, much to Sasuke's disappointment, Sakura looked down, wide-eyed. _' Why did I just kiss Sasuke Uchiha? Was that his first kiss, because it sure as hell was mine. Wait, no, Naruto stole Sasuke's first kiss. Ahhh, help me!'_ Sakura thought as her inner ran around wildly in her head. Sakura was barely able to look up as she felt hot tears drip on her slightly exposed chest. She looked into Sasuke's tear-clouded eyes, and she asked," Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke tried to stop the tears, but nothing would work. He got off of Sakura, and she sat up, and put her arm around him and said," Sasuke, it's alright. Why are you crying?" " Sakura, I don't understand. Why do I always have to screw up? I screwed up when I left you, and I screwed up just now when I kissed you. I'm sorry." he said, trying to look up at her, but it wouldn't work. Sakura, who thought that he was being silly, smiled and said," Sasuke-kun, you didn't screw up. You did more or less when you left, but not just now. You're actually being social, which is a good thing. don't cry." Sakura still couldn't believe the almighty Sasuke Uchiha was crying. " But, Sakura, I broke you that day. That's the hugest regret I have. I broke your heart, and because of that, you couldn't love anyone for nearly five years." Sasuke said, looking up at her now. " Sasuke, I didn't care. You actually made me stronger when you left. I learned that the world doesn't revolve around you or me, and you may have broken my heart, but I wouldn't want to love anyone else but you anyways." " Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, and Sasuke smiled. " Since you just told me all of that, then you know what coming afterwards, right?" Sakura shook her head, no. Sasuke, again, kissed her and muttered," I love you."

**OK, a little weird, but still good, right? I have a few more stories coming out, so keep a watch out for: When you hurt, you cry, A medics time in heartbreak, and a new song fic, called... She don't know she's beautiful! OK, i have a mission for you guys. It's really important, because it unlocks something. Step one: Drag your mouse to that purplish-blueish box. Step two: Click ' Go!' Step three: You make me happy that you reviewed, so you unlock my happiness! **

**Weird, I know, but then again, I'm weird. **

**Frozenheart.**


End file.
